It is known from JP-A-1-015049 to add cyclodextrins to paper diapers for the purpose of deodorizing the paper diaper. A fragrance is included in the cyclodextrin and can be released in the diaper, while absorption of malodours by the non-included cyclodextrin adds to the deodorizixg effect. Similarly, WO 94/22501 describes articles containing cyclodextrin having a particle size below 12 μm, especially below 5 μm, for removal of odour from diapers and paper towels. On the other hand, cyclodextrin particles of greater than 12 μm, typically around 100 μm, are said to be effective for odour control in absorbent articles according to WO 99/06078. WO 00/66187 discloses odour-controlled superabsorbent polymers containing cyclodextrins or cyclodextrin ethers such a methyl- or hydroxyalkyl-cyclodextrins homogeneously distributed therein.
WO 01/48025 discloses the incorporation of non-derivatized cyclodextrin onto cellulose fibres by covalent bonding of the cyclodextrin using a polymeric anionic reagent such as polymaleic acid or by binding the cyclodextrin to dialdehyde groups on the cellulose.
While cyclodextrins have been known for a long time as being useful for inclusion of a variety of agents, including odour-regulating agents, the most important member thereof, β-cyclodextrin, has a poor solubility and hence a difficult applicability in various product types, such as hygiene products.